Ecris-moi un baiser
by Angelly92
Summary: OS écrit dans le cadre du concours Opération True Love organisé par la page Swan Queen France. Emma aime Regina et essaye de se faire pardonner d'avoir ramené Marianne à Storybrooke. Comment cela va-t-il se finir ? ATTENTION LEGERS SPOILERS SAISON 3 ET 4X01


_**Hello, me voilà avec un OS tout frais, écrit à l'occasion du concours : Opération True Love, organisé par la page Swan Queen France, dont voici le sujet :  
>"- Notre Emma Swan éprouve, comme vous le savez, de forts sentiments envers Regina Mills. (Oui, bon, surtout dans nos esprits.) Mais à la fin de la saison 3, alors que notre Evil Queen préférée est dans les bras de Robin Hood, Emma, elle, tente d'étouffer sa jalousie dans les bras du capitaine Crochet. Mais après avoir ramené, "involontairement", Marianne, -la véritable compagne de Robin Hood- sans savoir que celle ci allait ruiner le couple ReginaRobin, Emma, malade d'avoir pu briser le cœur de sa reine, tente par tout les moyens de se faire pardonner et de faire retrouver le sourire à la brune. Imaginez alors, un court récit, (Maximum 100 LIGNES), qui raconterait l'aveu des sentiments d'Emma à Regina, ainsi que la scène de leur premier baiser. Vous avez le champ libre si ce n'est que ces deux critères doivent à tout prix apparaître dans votre récit. (L'aveu et le baiser.) Le contexte reste à Storybrooke, comme la saison 3 s'est terminée."  
><strong>_

_**Voici donc ce que j'ai imaginé. Cet OS prend fin à la fin de la saison 3, et reprend quelques idées du 4x01 donc _**ATTENTION SPOILERS !**_**_

_**_**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je suis ouvertes aux critiques qu'elles qu'elles soient ! J'aime bien savoir ce que vous pensez de mon travail, ça motive et ça donne envie de continuer à écrire ! (Parce que quand je vois les 3 reviews contre les 350 vues ça déprime un peu..)  
><strong>_**_

_**_**_**_**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que celle ci ne soit pas dérangée par mes éventuelles fautes d'orthographe ^^**_**_**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>**OV Regina :**

Une fois de plus, la "sauveuse" avait frappé. Depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke elle n'avait eu de cesse de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Elle avait ramené les fins heureuses, elle avait brisé ma malédiction, brisant ainsi ma vengeance. Elle m'avait arraché mon fils, la seule chose qui me faisait me lever le matin. Henry m'avait détesté, ne voyant en moi que la méchante reine de ses contes de fées. Pourtant pour lui j'avais décidé de changer, j'avais laissé tomber la magie noire, j'avais renoncé à ma vengeance pour lui. J'avais même fait des efforts, je m'étais rapproché d'elle, on avait travaillé ensemble, j'avais presque commencé à l'apprécier et une fois de plus elle s'était mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher une fois de plus de jouer la sauveuse et elle avait ramené Marianne du passé. Une fois de plus je voyais ma seule chance de bonheur; de fin heureuse disparaître. Et tout ça c'était encore à cause d'Emma et je la détestais pour ça.

Je sortis précipitamment du restaurant, préférant m'éloigner avant de faire quelque chose, non pas que je pourrais regretter ; au contraire, transformer Emma Swan en crapaud m'aurais sans aucun doute apporté une grande satisfaction ; mais j'aurais par la même perdu le peu de confiance des habitants et Henry m'aurait une fois encore haïe. Je commençais à m'éloigner à grands pas quand elle m'interpella. Je l'ignorais mais elle insista, courant pour me rattraper. Elle posa sa main sur mon bras et je ressentis une décharge me parcourir. Je me retournais vers elle, lui lançant un regard noir.

- Regina, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne savais pas qui elle était, je ne voulais pas te priver de ton bonheur...  
>- Et bien une fois de plus voilà qui est bien raté Miss Swan. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, vous devez toujours vous mêler de tout ! Pour une fois j'avais la chance d'être heureuse, et une fois de plus vous avez tout gâché...<br>- Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu, s'il t'aime il te choisira.

Je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation avec elle, aussi je serrais les poings avant de tourner les talons et de m'éloigner à grands pas, lui montrant ainsi que cette discussion était terminée. Je me hâtais vers la mairie et m'enfermais dans mon bureau pour réfléchir à tout ça.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Emma :<strong>

Je soupirais, m'asseyant sur les marches du Dinner et la regardait s'éloigner. Une fois encore j'avais tout gâché et une fois de plus elle devait me détester... Je voulais seulement qu'elle soit heureuse et j'avais échoué lamentablement. J'aurais du me réjoui pourtant, après tout je l'aime. Mais je sais que ce ne sera jamais réciproque aussi je me suis fixée comme objectif de la rendre heureuse, même si ce n'est pas avec moi je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse, et je me suis plantée !

Je sursautais lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Plongée dans mes pensées je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

- Swan...  
>- Hook...<p>

Je n'avais aucune envie de le voir. Il était amoureux de moi mais c'était loin d'être réciproque... Lorsque nous étions au pays imaginaire je l'avais embrassé seulement pour le remercier, et aussi pour qu'il me lâche quand je lui avais dis que j'avais besoin de temps. Mais j'avais mentis, je n'avais pas besoin de temps, je ne l'aimais pas et c'est toujours le cas. Après la nouvelle malédiction puis tout ce qui avait suivi, lorsque j'avais retrouvé la mémoire grâce à lui je l'avais laissé se rapprocher, il m'aimait vraiment je le sentais et Regina avait l'air heureuse avec Robin. Je m'étais rapprochée de lui, avait essayé de l'oublier dans ses bras mais j'avais échoué pathétiquement... J'aimais Regina et quoi que je fasse je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute tu ne pouvais pas savoir...  
>- Non Hook, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.<p>

Je me levais, me dégageant brusquement de son emprise.

- Emma !  
>- Killian lâche moi, il faut que j'aille la voir, il faut que je m'excuse.<br>- Ok, je comprends, mais juste laisse lui du temps, rien de bon ne se produira si tu va la voir maintenant, elle est sur les nerfs et quand elle est comme ça elle ne contrôle plus sa magie. S'il-te-plaît, je sais que tu l'aimes, mais fais moi confiance, j'ai connu sa mère, attends qu'elle soit calmée.  
>- Tu sais ?<br>- Bien sûr que je sais, je ne suis pas idiot, je l'ai bien senti à ta façon d'être avec elle, et je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai espérer pouvoir te la faire oublier, ça n'a pas marché, je m'avoue vaincu, tu ne seras jamais heureuse avec moi, ça ne sers à rien que je me batte, je préfère te laisser partir.  
>- Merci. Je m'approchais de lui et lui déposais un baiser sur la joue.<br>- De rien, mais je suis sérieux, ne va pas la voir maintenant, rien de bon n'arriveras si tu y vas, laisses lui du temps.

J'acquiesçais et le laissais me ramener à l'intérieur.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Regina : <strong>

Je me laissais tombée dans le canapé de mon bureau et fermais les yeux, essayant de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Malheureusement on frappa presque aussitôt à ma porte. J'ignorais l'importun, mais on refrappa plus fort.

- Regina c'est Robin, je sais que tu es là, ouvre moi, il faut qu'on parle.

Je me précipitais vers la porte. Mon visage s'illumina dès que je le vis. Je le fis entrer et refermais derrière lui, nous dirigeant vers le canapé où je m'assis face à lui. Je lui souris et me détendis instantanément quand il prit mes mains dans les siennes.

- Regina...

Je perdis mon sourire instantanément. Le son de sa voix ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- Regina, c'est quelques jours passés ensemble ont été fabuleux. Tu as été merveilleuse avec Roland, tu t'es occupée de lui comme seul une mère pourrait le faire, et pour ça je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Mais Marianne est ma femme, je la pensais morte et puis la revoilà. Regina je suis désolé mais elle était, est ma femme, et le jour où je l'ai épousée, j'ai promis de rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Et elle l'avait fait, mais elle est de retour et je suis un homme de parole. Je ne quitterais pas Marianne, je suis désolé.

Lorsqu'il se leva et partit je n'eu même pas la force de me lever pout le retenir. A ces mots mon cœur s'était définitivement brisé. Jamais plus je ne pourrais faire confiance à un homme. Je m'effondrais sur mon canapé et pleurais jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme de chagrin.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Emma :<strong>

Le lendemain, après avoir longuement parlé avec Killian - à ma grande surprise, il m'avait cerné depuis le premier jour et avait été de précieux conseils - je décidais d'aller parler à

Regina. Je me dirigeais donc vers son bureau, sachant part Henry qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Quand j'arrivais devant la porte du bureau je frappais mais mon coup resta sans réponse. Je tendis l'oreille, essayant de savoir si elle était là et qu'elle essayait juste de m'éviter. Je n'entendais aucun bruit, aussi je me permis d'entrer. Elle était là, allongée sur le canapé, endormie. Contrairement à ce que je m'imaginais quand j'essayais de visualiser cette situation, elle ne semblait en aucun cas calme, sereine, ou détendue. Au contraire on pouvait encore voir la trace que les larmes trop versées avaient creusée sur ses joues pâles, et elle semblait en proie à un mauvais rêve. Mon cœur se serra à cette vision. J'étais la seule responsable de cette situation et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, même si quelque part je ne m'excuserais pas d'avoir sauvé quelqu'un de la mort. Je fis abstraction de mon cerveau qui me criait que je l'avais justement sauvée de Regina, n'écoutant que mon cœur qui me murmurait que la méchante reine et Regina n'avait absolument rien à voir l'une avec l'autre. Je songeais même au fait qu'étrangement même mes parents lui faisaient désormais confiance.

Je m'approchais doucement de Regina, avant de m'accroupir à ses côtés. Doucement je la secouais, essayant de la tirer du cauchemar qui l'agitait.

- Regina, murmurais-je.

Elle gémit, avant de redevenir calme. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis elle papillota quelques instants avant de se fixer sur moi.

- Emma ?, sa voix était enrouée.

Elle se redressa doucement tout en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Je m'assis à ses côtés, ne la quittant pas du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je notais qu'elle était repassée au tutoiement, c'était déjà un bon point.

- Je suis venue voir comment tu allais, et je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.  
>- Comment veux-tu que j'aille ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccupe autant de moi ?! Je suis la Méchante Reine, tout le monde me déteste, alors fait comme tout le monde et arrête de te mêler de ma vie, tu en as assez fait comme ça.<br>- Non Regina, je ne te laisserais pas dans cet état ! Henry m'a amené à Storybrooke pour que je rétablisse les fins heureuses, et mon travail ne sera pas fini tant que tout le monde n'aura pas eu sa fin heureuse, y compris les méchants ! Y compris toi..., ajoutais-je plus bas.  
>- Et bien pour l'instant on ne peut pas dire que ce soit une réussite, répliqua-t-elle avec un rire mauvais.<p>

Je soupirais. Regina était sans doute la pire tête de mule que je connaisse, après Henry - je comprends mieux de qui il tient ça maintenant - ça allait être difficile de lui faire entendre raison.

- Regina, je te l'ai déjà dit et je le répète je ne savais pas qui elle était, et je ne pouvais pas la laisser se faire tuer, il fallait que j'agisse. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit si Robin t'aime il te choisira.

Je la vis se crisper à ces mots. Bravo Emma, les deux pieds dans le plat, une fois de plus !

- Il l'a choisi, elle. Il m'a dit que c'était à cause du mariage et de sa parole, il ne la quittera pas. C'est la femme qu'il aime, je n'étais qu'un moyen de lui faire oublier...  
>- Regina, ne te dénigre pas ainsi, tu es une personne formidable, et je suis sûre que quelque part il y a quelqu'un fait pour toi. Si cet homme est trop idiot pour voire la personne que tu es sous ta carapace et bien c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas !<p>

Attention à ce que tu dis Emma...

- Laisse tomber. Jamais plus je ne referais confiance à un homme. A chaque fois que je l'ai fait j'ai souffert, ce n'est plus la peine que j'insiste, l'amour n'est pas fait pour moi.  
>- Regina...<br>- Non Emma, il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, tout ce que j'aime finit par disparaître ou par me faire souffrir ! J'ai aimé Daniel, ma mère l'a tué, j'ai aimé mon père plus que tout et je l'ai sacrifié pour accomplir ma vengeance, je m'étais attachée à Graham et il m'a quitté pour toi, et enfin Robin me quitte pour sa femme. Sans parler d'Henry qui m'a toujours détesté et qui m'a abandonné pour aller te retrouver. Je suis nocive, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une méchante, et les méchants n'ont pas droit à leur fin heureuse !

J'allais sans doute me prendre la baffe de ma vie mais j'en avais trop entendu, je ne pouvais pas la laisser continuer à penser ça d'elle. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes, serrant pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. J'avais besoin qu'elle m'écoute jusqu'au bout de ce que j'avais à dire.

- Et les femmes t'on-t-elles aussi fait souffrir ? Tout à l'heure tu me demandais pourquoi je me préoccupe autant de toi, je vais te répondre. Je me suis donnée un objectif qui passera avant tout, toujours : te rendre heureuse. C'est la chose qui est la plus importante pour moi pour le moment ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai réussi à voir sous la carapace que tu t'es forgée. Je sais qui se cache sous ce costume de maire imperturbable, je sais qui tu es en réalité. J'ai mis du temps à le voir, je me suis souvent arrêtée aux apparences mais finalement j'ai réussis à passer au travers et j'ai découvert la personne que tu es réellement, la personne qu'Henry voit aussi quand il te regarde. Et cette personne Regina n'a rien d'une méchante, cette personne est fragile, cette personne est encore une enfant qui s'accrochent à ses rêves qui ont été bien trop longtemps brisés. C'est une belle personne qui se cache sous ton masque. C'est celle que tu es en réalité, et à chaque fois que je te regarde c'est la seule personne que je vois. Je ne vois pas la Méchante Reine, je ne vois que toi Regina, celle que tu étais avant que ta mère ne te brise, celle que tu serais si tu n'avais pas eu toutes ses épreuves à traverser, celle que tu essayes chaque jour de redevenir. Ce que je vois Regina, c'est une belle personne, et cette personne... je... je l'aime...

Voilà c'était dit. Je fermais les yeux, attendant anxieusement le sort qu'elle allait me jeter, mais rien ne viens. J'ouvrais prudemment un œil, le posant sur Regina. Elle me fixait, l'air complètement abasourdie par ce que je venais de lui dire. J'attendis quelques minutes mais rien de plus ne se produit. Je devais la faire réagir, même si c'était pour qu'elle m'envoie balader ! Je me penchais alors doucement vers elle et finalement posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Regina :<strong>

Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris ce qui vient de se passer. Emma vient de m'avouer qu'elle m'aime, et elle est en train de m'embrasser, et avant que j'ai pu m'en rendre compte, je suis en train de lui rendre son baiser. Je sens ses mains lâcher les miennes mais pour mieux venir encadrer mon visage. Je m'enhardis et glisse les miennes dans son dos. Elle gémit contre mes lèvres, et ce son est sans aucun doute le plus beau qu'il m'est était donné d'entendre. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de faire. Mon cerveau s'est déconnecté, mon cœur ne répond plus, mon corps seul agit. Je ne sais pas où tout cela nous mènera mais je sais que pour l'instant je ne veux qu'une chose : me sentir aimé, même si ce doit être dans les bras d'Emma Swan.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plût ! Si c'est le cas, et même si ça ne l'est pas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et j'insiste sur les reviews ! Même un petit j'ai aimé, ou j'ai pas aimé, ça fait plaisir on sait qu'on écrit pas pour rien et c'est important quand on est auteur !<strong>_


End file.
